


Poems?

by Theunderfreak



Category: Other - Fandom, Other Media - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, uncategorised fandoms
Genre: Crappy random poems, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunderfreak/pseuds/Theunderfreak
Summary: Bunch of weird poems,each chapter is a new crappy poem.(reading "Entire work" probably makes it easier to read them, but idk?)Tell me if you liked any of them, (and which one if any)





	1. Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something on what you think.  
> Please tell me if you like any of the poems, and which one you liked, (if any).

Stressed

Tears streaming down  
I hate what’s to come  
just let me be  
can’t you see!?  
I’m stressed and I’m tired  
doing the best I can  
God Dam.  
I hate it all,  
exhaustion  
interruption  
I can’t handle this  
and I already miss  
the days I could relax  
not looking up facts  
not having the stress  
and if I had to guess  
I need a break  
not having any exams to take  
no essays to write  
no sources to site  
I want to be alone  
in a work free zone  
nothing to hand in  
that’s how it should have been.  
Things are late  
and they added more weight  
to my shoulders,  
it feels like I’m carrying boulders.  
Just make it end  
I don’t want to pretend  
like everything is fine  
when stress enters my mind  
I want to be kind  
but I have a million thing to do.  
It’s nothing new,  
but it’s true.  
Just let me go to be bed  
instead.  
This is more then I can handle  
so let’s just blow out the candle.  
I want to sleep  
I might be week  
but it would be a mistake  
to stay awake.  
I’d probably break.


	2. Fight the darkness

Fight the darkness:

When the fights rage around  
and the world seems hell-bound  
Remember the light that can shine  
as all our fates combine  
Darkness lurks below  
but you should know  
Even a tiny spark  
can extinguish the dark  
As the demons rise  
be wise  
and do not pay the prize  
of falling for their manipulative lies  
Don’t be deceived  
by the schemes, they have weaved.  
For you can become strangled  
in the web that they have tangled,  
remove the strings that they control  
or you will surely lose your soul.

Nothing is darker than the darkness that extinguishes light  
I'm that darkness, so if you want to fight  
that is within your right  
but keep this in mind  
I’m not kind  
and I never offer mercy  
so you might curse me  
and if you still insist  
on making me pissed  
then come along  
let's play this dance and song  
but get the glue,  
anything that happens here is on you  
and I’m not to blame  
if you don’t like this game  
So hi and goodbye  
it’s time for you to die


	3. The darker queen

The darker queen:

The darker night,  
The harder fight,  
Light is fading in sorrow  
People look up in horror  
The queen of darkness will rise  
They let out a cry  
For she opened her eyes  
Blue as the coldest ice  
A smile from the worst of nightmare  
Does nothing but spread fear  
She does not shed a single tear  
Warriors standing tall  
Soon they will all fall  
The battle has been won  
Now her rain of terror has begun


	4. you said no, listen no more

you said no, listen no more:

Nothing can change nothing is the same  
As time moves forward I want to stay!  
As everyone ages I want to stay! say, why not stay? All there is  
its uncertainty  
we move forward  
why not stay?  
We don't know whats to come Why take the risk?  
They say it will get better, but Why take the risk?  
If it get worse  
We should have stayed  
if it wont get better  
We should have stayed  
But you said no,  
no  
you say no  
no  
You didn't listen  
death  
you didn't see  
death  
you didn't care  
abandoned  
you left  
abandoned  
I said, I meant  
I want to stay,  
say, why not stay?  
Why not stay?  
Why take the risk?  
I meant, I said  
When it got worse  
I said,  
like I said before,  
We should have stayed.  
But you didn't listen  
We should have stayed,  
Like I said before  
but you said no  
no,  
death,  
abandoned  
But you didn't listen.  
and now you can listen no more.


	5. Nothing

Nothing:

Nothing  
Darkness  
not a single strand of light no star  
no moon  
no morning to come  
the sun has set  
never to rice again  
darkness  
nothing  
not a feeling  
fear,  
sadness,  
joy  
anger  
not to be felt  
not to care  
not to know  
but always there  
never light  
never day  
never hope  
never dream  
just the nightmare  
not the be feared  
not to be fled  
not to embrace  
but to accept  
accept the calmness  
accept the dark  
deep inside our hart  
deep inside our soul  
deep inside our being  
to be left alone  
to never be let out  
to keep inside  
where no light can escape   
where no light can penetrate   
no light is there


	6. Rage burning fire

Rage burning fire:

dragon breath  
fire and destruction  
burn to the ground  
leave no ash  
leave nothing  
nothing left to burn  
fire rage  
rage on  
rage for eternity  
Leave nothing  
nothing but ash  
ragging fire  
leave nothing but ash  
spread and devour  
destroy everything in you path let the fire rage  
let the fire burn  
burn it to ash  
until the world is gone  
until there is nothing but ash  
Join me in the dark (11 January 2016)  
darkness returning fire burning  
black flames  
life that drains Accept or decline  
it'll only save your life night is here  
without the stars and moon the dark surrounds  
try to keep it out  
soon your light will die darkness slipping in  
I couldn't help but grin as it takes it hold  
your soul is sold  
be my solder  
heed my call  
come to me in the dark  
join me  
I'm your queen  
ruler of dark  
ruler of our heart  
heed my orders  
heed my call  
join me here, in the darkness Exterminate the light  
Trap it  
Surround it  
Don't let it escape  
For light has no room  
in my kingdom of the dark Ruled by the queen  
with the icy hart


	7. Darkness seeping in:

Darkness seeping in:

Now that everything is gone  
I know what's to come.  
Darkness seeping in,  
I couldn’t help but grin.  
As it starts to take its hold,  
my heart went cold.  
Nothing mattered  
and my reality scattered.  
I maybe insane,  
but I’m still in this game.  
As you meet your death  
your soul is laid to rest.  
I may act like a beast  
but at least  
I can still stand on my own feet.  
I don’t need anyone to support my weight,  
you’re just the bait.  
Your lies can’t affect my mind,  
I’ll just leave you behind.  
I won’t let anyone bring me down.


	8. Trust

Trust:

Holding out your hand  
seeing it turn to sand  
blowing away like dust  
just as my trust.  
I thought you tried to be nice  
but everything has its price  
we are both on thin ice.  
As its starts to break  
I finally feel like I’m awake  
I see that you are a snake  
I see that you are fake  
Everything you said was a lie  
you were never my ally  
it’s time to say goodbye  
I hope you go and die.


	9. Listen to the serpent of Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at Symbolism in poems and ended up writing this, trying to make as many Symbolism things as possible. 
> 
> ( http://www.learnstrong.co/uploads/5/3/9/2/53925379/symbols.pdf ) Is where I got the Symbolic meaning of things, it was quite useful.

Listen to the serpent of Sin:

Her white smile faded  
as the snake whispered in her ear  
and her red heart turned blue.  
Water swept over  
like the ocean had burst  
and the flood had begun before the boat could be boarded  
from the depth of the new Atlantic,  
the day turned into night  
and the shadows consumed the light  
from those shadows, the serpent keep whispering  
bittersweet words entering the mind off those weak enough to listen.  
The clock will keep ticking  
Until the crown of the gods fall  
Until a drowning world is set on fire  
and until winter has come but Christmas is never to be  
that is when the sun will set  
and the thorn of life will begin  
for everyone will live in darkness and mist.  
Drink your wine and eat your apple picked from the knowledge tree,  
For the angels will never come  
The flood has already begun  
The boats have not been boarded  
For even, the most innocent of youth   
will fall for the lies of the serpent and the temptation of the fruit  
hanging on the lowest branch of the tree of sin.


	10. Mirrors reflection

One looks though the world thought a newly broken mirror.  
In the depths of the forest, they lurk.  
A cloak of blue,  
and a mask of black  
is worn by one who is dressed in chains.  
As autumn slowly brings winter,  
and as the sky turns over tonight,  
and the lights become the dark,  
and the checkered cat shows his true colour;  
A madness so great it turns flowers into weed   
and twists the roots of the wisdom tree.  
nothing is eternal until the clock stops  
and time become broken,  
only then will the reflection come to life  
and only then will life become a memory  
of what the dead used to be.  
Break thee chains  
Break thee mirror  
for you reflection is not who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something on what you think.  
> Please tell me if you like any of the poems, and which one you liked, (if any).


End file.
